Manufacturers of sealed glass packages such as OLED displays (for example) are constantly trying to improve the manufacturing process to more efficiently produce the sealed glass packages. One way to improve the manufacturing process by controlling the oxygen level within an oven when sintering a frit to a glass plate where the sintered frit and glass plate are subsequently sealed to another glass plate to produce a sealed glass package is the subject of the present invention.